Don't Stop Believing
by wff2011
Summary: Drabbles inspired by Journey's "Don't Stop Believing". Kotetsu, Barnaby, Kaede, Karina and many others.
1. Kaede

_**KAEDE – missing scene, ep. 21**_

_Just a small town girl_  
><em>Livin'in a lonely world<em>  
><em>She took the midnight train<em>  
><em>Goin' anywhere<em>

* * *

><p>It was not the first time Kaede traveled out of Oriental Town and yet, her hands were cold, clammy, knuckles white from the force with which she held onto her backpack. The train looked so big and she, so small. The lights were too bright, the people, too tall, the noise, too loud. Her heart beat hard and fast at the sight of a police officer wandering around, apparently looking for something or someone: had she been discovered? Had grandma or uncle Muramasa panicked and called the police?<p>

_Hold on to Daddy, ok?_

When Kaede was four, she had traveled to Sternbild to say goodbye to her mother. The only thing she could remember from that time was the feel of kissing a cold, unresponsive face and that her father had carried her on his shoulders in the crowded train station.

She had felt Daddy's spiky hair tickling her arms and his big hands holding her legs. She remembered that some people had looked at him with a strange expression, as though they were embarrassed.

She remembered touching Daddy's face and feeling tears running down.

Kaede shut her eyes tight for a moment, willing her own tears to stop. She couldn't cry now. She had to save her father.

_I'm coming for you, Daddy._


	2. Barnaby

_**BARNABY – after episode 25**_

_Just a city boy__  
><em>_Born and raised in South Detroit__  
><em>_He took the midnight train__  
><em>_Goin' anywhere_

* * *

><p>Barnaby didn't know - and didn't care - where the train was going. Beautiful landscapes were passing outside the window but he didn't see; high quality Colombian coffee was served, but he didn't savour it. He felt numb, boneless, and wishing more than ever to be able to sleep without being plagued by nightmares. The effects of the excitement and frantic activity of the last days were starting to surface.<p>

_"So, what are you doing now that we're both retired, Bunny?"_

_"I think I'm traveling for a while, Kotetsu-san. See the world. Find out more about myself - the real me, not the Barnaby who was influenced by Maverick's powers."_

He had sounded so placid and content saying those words. He knew it wouldn't be easy but was sure he would be able to overcome the aftermath of Maverick's death and the end of his partnership with Kotetsu. He just didn't expect the shock, the horror of everything that happened few weeks ago to sink in and hit him full force just now, when all the physical wounds were healed, all the practical issues were solved and all he had to do was to rest.

His cell phone rang briefly, announcing a message. Barnaby picked it up, more out of habit than a real desire to see it.

_To: Bunny-chan__  
><em>_From: The awesome Kotetsu-san and family_

The message had a video attached. A click, and Kotetsu's toothy grin filled the screen.

_Hey, Bunny-chan! Are you enjoying your trip? Yes? No? Here's a little something to cheer you up!_

Kotetsu ran back to where his family was gathered. It seemed to be the living room. Kaede was holding Barnaby's autographed poster, Anju had a plate full of some kind of Japanese food and Muramasa, a bottle of sake.

_Thank you for the poster, Barnaby! I'll frame it and hang it in my bedroom!_

_Barnaby-san, Kotetsu told me you like Japanese food. Whenever you wish, please come visit us and I will cook some real fried rice and not that garbage my useless son makes!_

_Mother!_

_Well, only an idiot would ruin a good, Japanese recipe with mayonnaise!_

_Barnaby-san, I'm saving a bottle of our best so we can drink together!_

The video ended with the whole family waving goodbye and Kotetsu giving a thumbsup towards the camera.

Barnaby let out a strangled sound, something between a laugh and a sob. He wiped the tears and replayed the video again and again, holding the cell phone as if it were his most precious belonging.

That night, he slept well.


	3. Karina

_**KARINA – after episode 25**_

_A singer in a smoky room__  
><em>_A smell of wine and cheap perfume__  
><em>_For a smile they can share the night__  
><em>_It goes on and on and on_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Is it my impression or has she actually grown up a little?" Kotetsu took a sip of his beer while watching Karina on stage, singing. "She seems a tad taller and her... um... _body _looks even more curvy than before."

Antonio snorted.

_"_Well, she's turning twenty this year, no? She's a fully grown woman now, not a teenager", the bulky man smirked, "what, are you interested?"

Kotetsu's eyes narrowed, unamused.

_"_Watch your mouth", he warned, "She's not _that _much older than Kaede. What do you think I am, some freakin' pedophile?"

_"_Where I come from, she's old enough to be married and have a couple of kids of her own", Antonio replied, unfazed. "You keep treating her as kid, you're gonna get yourself into trouble."

_"_What?"

A lot of alcohol had already made its way to Antonio's head. He wouldn't keep it quiet this time.

_"_Only _you_ can't see that she is falling for you, moron."

_"_You're drunk." Kotetsu recoiled, scandalized.

_"_You're a clueless bastard."

More beer was downed and the two men glared at each other for a moment. Then, the music stopped, there was a muffled cry and the sound of glasses breaking.

A drunk customer had jumped on Karina all of a sudden. Before she could react, the man was yanked off of her and thrown to the farthest corner of the bar. Another drunkard made to protest, but the angry look on Kotetsu's eyes was enough to silence him.

Karina was stunned by her fellow hero's quick, violent and surprisingly efficient action. When he turned to her, his face a mix of concern, annoyance and relief, she knew she was going to screw everything up.

Because his eyes were looking at her with so much kindness.

Because he, of all people, had acted like a knight in shiny armour for her. Just for her.

And he looked so cool and handsome with his hair disheveled and the shirt collar unbuttoned.

And her body was moving on its own accord.

_"_Hey, are you alri... uummmph!" Kotetsu was interrupted by an armful of Blue Rose, her lips locking with his, her arms wrapping around his neck with strangling force._  
><em>


	4. Pao Lin and Ivan

_**PAO LIN AND IVAN – (after episode 08)**_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard__  
><em>_Their shadows searching in the night__  
><em>_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion__  
><em>_Hiding, somewhere in the night._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>You know, I didn't like you", Pao Lin managed to say it between hungry bites on her shu mai, "I found you weird. Like, you never really _did _anything. You would just hide in the background and show up only to make that stupid Japanese dance, and why, oh, _why _Japanese? You're not Japanese, you're Russian! Plus, during trainings you were always hunched in a corner, like you were embarrassed... well, maybe you really were embarrassed because, honestly, for you to be considered a hero for those performances, boy, that had to be a mistake!"

Ivan could only squirm pathetically under the verbal shooting, struggling to keep the smile up even if just for the sake of saving face. _She's just a kid, she doesn't understand, she doesn't know.. _he tried to convince himself.

Pao Lin finished the last shu mai of her plate and sighed happily. 

_"_But you changed", she continued, an open, heart warming grin lighting up her delicate features, "And now I think you're as cool as Mr. Barnaby. I like you loads, Origami!"_  
><em>


	5. Yuri

_**YURI – after episode 07**_

_Working hard to get my fill,_  
><em>Everybody wants a thrill<em>  
><em>Payin' anything to roll the dice,<em>  
><em>Just one more time<em>

* * *

><p>They were getting faster and smarter. This time, Wild Tiger managed to land a punch and break Lunatic's mask and the only thing that prevented his face from being exposed was his light-speed reaction, using his cape to protect himself and disappearing behind a barrier of blue flames before the heroes could take a good look.<p>

Yuri Petrov wondered how much more Barnaby and Wild Tiger would grow as heroes. Their powers combined were already impressive, not only for brute force and speed (Tiger) but also for clever strategy (Barnaby). Would they surpass Lunatic and get to arrest him one day? How would they react, when the vigilante's true face was revealed?

A small smile graced Yuri's pale face as he finished cleaning and bandaging his wounds. He could clearly picture Kaburagi's surprise, horror and utter confusion. _"Why?" _he would ask, _"Aren't you a judge? Didn't you made a speech about the supremacy of Law in the opening of the new Justice Tower?"_

Sometimes (only sometimes) Yuri wondered if it wouldn't be worthwhile to let himself be caught, just so he could spit out the truth about his damned father and see Kotetsu Kaburagi's silly, deluded worshiping of Mr. Legend shatter and crumble.

Then, _maybe_, the Tiger would understand _why_.


	6. Keith

_**KEITH – after episode 15**_

_Some will win, some will lose_  
><em>Some were born to sing the blues<em>  
><em>Oh, the movie never ends<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

* * *

><p>Keith Goodman is a simple man.<p>

_Protect the ones in need._

_Play fair._

_Obey the law._

_Follow the rules._

_Be nice._

In his book, those were the keys to a happy and fulfilling life. He has always guided his every single action and thought by those principles. Whether he was flying over Sternbild, patrolling, _guarding_ the city from criminals, or taking a walk in the park, Keith would always look and behave like a perfect boyscout.

_Arresting a pick-pocket and giving him a lecture, "nothing good comes from stolen money, young man";_

_Helping an old lady to cross the street, "glad I could help, ma'am";_

_Offering help to a young girl in the park, "it's too late to go alone, I'll walk you home". Blushing and feeling awkward because she was so beautiful and quiet and everything he had always dreamed about in a woman._

It hurt him a little to have lost the King of Heroes title to Barnaby this year, but;

It hurt him a little that kids were not so keen on getting his autograph anymore, but;

Most of all, it hurt him _a lot_ that he couldn't, _wouldn't_ see the girl in the park again. Never.

His little bubble of happiness shattered when he was told the truth about Cis. By Barnaby of all people, as the other heroes didn't have the heart to do it.

But then, Keith Goodman is a simple man.

It's not hard for him to pick himself up as long as there are dogs and kids to play with, and people in need of his help. It takes him but a few days of brooding and (secretly) shedding tears and (openly) humming sad love songs and he is back to business.

Like a perfect boyscout he is once again sharp and ready for action, greeting everyone with a bright smile. His heart still aches, but it's healing.

One day, it might beat again, this time for the right person.


	7. Kotetsu and Barnaby

_**KOTETSU AND BARNABY – after episode 25**_

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to the feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlights people<em>

* * *

><p>They were cornered.<p>

Behind them, a handful of scared civilians too weary to do anything but pray for help. In front of them, an army of NEXTs controlled by Ouroboros.

Kotetsu and Barnaby had already used up their powers. They were exhausted, wounded, desperate.

"Any ideas, Bunny-chan?"

"I could try to distract them while you help those people out of here."

"No can do", Kotetsu flashed a lopsided smile, "Can't leave my partner alone. 'Sides, we're in a dead end street, remember? There's no way out but in the enemy's direction."

"Then we _just_ have to destroy those NEXTs right in front of us", an irritated Barnaby snapped.

"That's my boy", a pat on the back, a confident look. Then, Wild Tiger sobbered (but the smile never faded) and continued, "Like I said, we're in a dead end street. It's dark and narrow. If they want to catch us, they'll have to come in groups of three, there's no space for more, and it will be difficult for them to see us before it's too late. In a way, we have some strategic advantage, eh?"

Barnaby chuckled softly, trying hard to keep hysteria at bay.

"There are hundreds of them, Kotetsu-san", he argued, "How many can we take down before exhaustion beat us and..."

A hand on his shoulder. A hand on his face. Kotetsu's warmth irradiates even through the thick cover of their suits.

"We will take down as many as we need to", amber eyes met green ones, shining with infinite hope, "They will come for us. Sky High. Blue Rose. Dragon Kid. Fire Emblem. Rock Bison. They will all come for us, Bunny-chan."

Suddenly, Barnaby sees what Kotetsu sees and realization sinks in.

_This is their leap of faith._

"Ready?"

Barnaby nods and offers a small smile before closing his helmet. This is not the time for tears and confessions of love. There will be plenty of time for this later. Yes, there will be plenty of time.

Side by side, they run toward the enemy with all they have.

"_They will come for us. Sky High. Blue Rose. Dragon Kid. Fire Emblem. Rock Bison. They will all come for us."_


End file.
